Technical Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to a remote supervisory control system, and more particularly, to a remote supervisory control system for an electric generator operation control.
Description of the Related Art
A remote supervisory control system performs functions for monitoring a large-scale power system and controlling and managing an electric power amount of a power plant. In order to control an electric power amount of a power plant, a driving value for a driving of each of electric generators in the power plant should be calculated and each of the electric generators should be stably driven within a range of a critical value based on the calculated driving value.
Generally, in order to control an electric power amount of an electric generator, a server including a remote supervisory control system employs a method in which a frequency value or a power value for a driving of each of electric generators is determined and then the determined value is transmitted to each load. In particular, each of the electric generators may verify whether or not an error occurs in the driving value and in a device through a frequency acquisition unit when being driven with a specific frequency value or a power value.
A driving value may be set to each of the electric generators and the driving value being applied thereto may have a priority. Therefore, in a general case, a driving value with respect to an electric generator of which an error of the driving value is sensed among multiple electric generators may be updated with a predetermined frequency value according to a preset priority so as to enable the electric generator to be driven normally.
That is, when an error of one driving value among driving values applied to the multiple electric generators is sensed, a driving value for an electric generator in which an error is not sensed may be extracted according to the preset priority. At this point, the extracted driving value may be applied to the electric generator being driven with the driving value in which the error is sensed.
In such a case, it may be insufficient for a determination whether or not the driving value being updated due to the error is normal, and thus a subsequent driving error and a driving value error may occur to degrade reliability of a driving control of an electric generator.